moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kavaron
"Jebane zwierzęta" - Kavaron o nieludziach thumb|314px|Kavaron'''Kavaron - '''Minotaur znany równiez pod pseudonimami "Podróżny", "Zguba Kolekcjonera" i "Rogata Pięść Ludzkości". Podobnie jak reszta swojego gatunku, znajduje się na usługach Federacji. Historia Dzieciństwo Kavaron urodził się w 1979 roku w Tau'rum, ojczyźnie wszystkich Minotaurów. Jego matka umarła w czasie porodu, przez co odpowiedzialność za małego wylądowała na barkach jego ojca, Noravaka. Starszy Minotaur pracował na dworze Kruczego Króla jako drwal, przez co małemu Kavaronowi nigdy nie brakowało jedzenia ani dóbr materialnych. Na dobrą sprawę Noravak do tego stopnia dbał o swojego syna, że ten był jednym z niewielu rozpieszczonych dzieci, jakie można było znaleźć w Tau'rum. Odkąd (jak wszystkie Minotaury) opanował sztukę chodzenia w pierwszym miesiącu życia, nie brakowało mu niczego i co najważniejsze, nie musiał wykonywać żadnej ciężkiej pracy. W społeczeństwie Minotaurów ważna jest siła, a Kavaron spędził dużą część swojego dzieciństwa bez jakiegokolwiek fizycznego wysiłku. Lubował się jednak w poznawaniu historii swojej rasy i wykazywał nadprzeciętny talent językowy - w wieku 20 lat znał elfii, krasnoludzki i rosyjski, chociaż pozostawił swój charakterystyczny akcent. Śmierć w rodzinie W 1981 roku niedaleko domu Kavarona, zmęczony i nieco podstarzały ojciec mężczyzny został zaatakowany przez zabłąkanego Zombie. Noravak z powodu swojego wycieńczenia dał się zaskoczyć i nieumarły ugryzł go w ramię. Słysząc krzyki swojego ojca, Kavaron natychmiast wyskoczył z domu, biegnąc mu na pomoc. Podekscytowanie, jakie pojawiło się na jego twarzy gdy zobaczył jak ojcowski but rozgniata czaszkę Zombie na miazgę szybko zniknął, gdy Minotaur zobaczył ranę na ramieniu swojego starszego. Obydwaj wiedzieli, co się stanie, gdy osoba zostaje ugryziona przez Żywego Trupa. Noravak rzucił synowi pod nogi swoją siekierę, padł na kolana i poprosił, by Kavaron powstrzymał go przed przemianą. Ten jednak nie mógł tego zrobić - odskoczył i płakał, że nie ma zamiaru tego zrobić, że nie będzie miał na rękach ojcowskiej krwii. Noravak był wściekły, chociaż szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdziwym sprawcą tego nieszczęścia był on sam - nie tylko dał się zaskoczyć Zombie, ale jeszcze nie przygotował syna do trudu życia w Kraju. By uniknąć upokorzenia, wstał i udał się na skraj Tau'rumu, by tam popełnić samobójstwo. Kavaron mógł jedynie stać, zszokowany tym co się stało. Odzyskać Ciało, Zyskać Honor Na miejsce szybko przybyły pozostałe Minotuary, które usłyszały od zszokowanego Kavarona co się wydarzyło. Nikt jednak nie patrzył na mężczyznę jak na ofiarę - był on tchórzem, który sprowadził hańbę na siebie, swoją rodzinę i całe Tau'rum. Przyjaciele Noravaka chcieli zaciągnąć jego syna na arenę i poszukać ciała, jednak z tłumu wystąpił Kansul (wysoki urzędnik) samego Kruczego Króla. Zgodnie z jego nakazem, Kavaron miał zyskać szansę na odzyskanie honoru. By to uczynić, musiał ruszyć śladami swego ojca, odnaleźć jego ciało, przynieść je do domu i pochować. Mężczyzna, chociaż wciąż zszokowany, postanowił wykonać polecienie. Nie miał w sumie szczególnego wyboru. Kavaronowi dano jedynie starą halabardę, by miał się jak bronić przed ewentualnym zagrożeniem, więc Minotaur czuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo po opuszczeniu granic miasta-państwa. On i jego ojciec byli właściwie pierwszymi mieszkańcami, którzy od stuleci udali się poza Tau'rum. Ta perspektywa przerażała go, ale jednocześnie dawała niemały dreszcz emocji. Po kilkunastu minutach szybszego marszu, Kavaron doszedł do wniosku że coś jest mocno nie tak. Noravak chciał się zabić, ale z pewnością liczył na to że któreś z jego pobratyńców go znajdzie i pochowa w ojczyźnie. Tymczasem nigdzie nie było po nim nawet śladu. Po jakimś czasie Kavaron jednak na coś natrafił - setki świateł momentalnie błysnęło na pustym polu, kompletnie go dezorientując i kompletnie przerażając. Dookoła niego pojawiły się zawirowania oraz zakrzywienia w rzeczywistości, których nie mógł zrozumieć. Przerażony Minotaur zaczął oglądać się za miejscem ucieczki, odnajdując pas ziemi niedotknięty tymi nienormalnymi zjawiskami. Już miał tamtędy biec, gdy nagle na drodzę stanął mu jego ojciec. Widząc go Kavaron uśmiechnął się w radości. Gdy jednak zobaczył że zgniliznę i bezmyślne oczy Noravaka, w panice rzucił w niego swoją halabardą.thumb|286px|Noravak (https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/421297740113759163/) Nie było to jego najmądrzejsza decyzja, gdyż jego niemartwy ojciec szybko przejął broń. Kavaron nie mógł zrozumiec co się dzieje - jego ojciec wyglądał jakby choroba dopadła go tygodnie temu, co z oczywistych względów nie było możliwe. Nie było jednak czasu na przemyślenia. Zombie-Minotaur rzucił się na swojego syna, chcąc pożywić się jego ciałem. Kavaron zaparł się, zamachnął i uderzył pięścią w podbrzusze przeciwnika, jednak ten dosłownie pozostał niewzruszony. Żywy Minotaur miał natomiast ten problem, że pięśc ugrzęzła mu w niemartwym ciele. Tego było już za wiele. Kavaron, kompletnie spanikowany zaczął machać ręką we wszystkie strony, w czasie gdy Zombie-Minotaur kłapał paszczą, chcąc go ugryźć. W końcu młodemu mężczyźnie udało się uwolnić, po czym natychmiast zaczął uciekać przed swoim przeciwnikiem. Nieszczęśliwie, w czasie swojej ucieczki wpadł prosto w jedno ze świateł. A dokładniej mówiąc, w przejście międzywymiarowe. Kavaron momentalnie znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Otwarte pola Kraju zastąpione zostały przez szare ruiny a jasny księżyc na ciemnym niebie przez grube, czarne chmury. Wszechobecny, toksyczny zapach również wdawał się we znaki, drapiąc mężczyźnie gardło. Zdezorientowany Minotaur zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się po okolicy, stwierdzając, że nigdy nawet nie czytał o tych częściach Kraju. Zastanawiał się gdzie jest i jak się znalazł w tym miejscu.thumb|left|294px Jednak jego uwagi długo nie pochłaniało to zagadnienie, gdyż z ruin jednego z budynków po chwili wyskoczyła banda ludzko-podobnych czworonogów, które z podekscytowaniem czekały na tak wielką ofiarę. Pierwszy z Yebatych (jak zwani byli Ci Opętani) rzucił się wysoko, wprost na wysokość pyska Minotaura. Ten, w przypływie czystego instynktu, złapał stwora za głowę i rozgniótł ją na miazgę. Kavaron wziął wtedy głęboki wdech - właśnie zabił istotę żywą. Zaraz po zdumieniu jednak, przeszła przez niego fala podekscytowania. Cała sfora Yebatych natarła na istotę nie z tego świata, a pochłonięty uniesieniem Kavaron zaczął maniakalnie z nimi walczyć. Jednym ruchem wyrywał im łby, przebijał klatki piersiowe, wbijał je w podłogę i rzucał o ruiny. Jego siła, siła Minotaura, okazała się być wielokrotnie silniejsza, niż połączone wysiłki wszystkich tych istot. A gdy walka się skończyła, Kavaron ruszył dalej, kompletnie ignorując napis "Lviv Vitaye". Przygody w nowym świecie Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Federacji